


Emptiness is a Killer (Happy ending)

by Moggymig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dying Stiles, Nogitsune, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is still dying even when Nogitsune is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggymig/pseuds/Moggymig
Summary: “Scott. Hold on. I know what you’re all thinking, that if this works, it might kill me too. But even if it does, you have to go through with it. Stick with the plan, okay?”OR Stiles continues dying after the Nogitsune is killed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I created two endings as I couldn't decide whether to create a happy or sad ending. So I made both!
> 
> Beta'd by my friendddd

Everyone in the pack saw how Stiles was wasting away. It was the Nogitsune’s doing when they split Stiles from the Nogitsune’s control. Unfortunately for them, it was still part of the Nogitsune’s plan however. Stiles was now in a constant state of severe aches, chills, weakness and feeling like he was going to pass out at any moment. Stiles got paler, skinnier and he gained an almost disturbing look under his eyes, his hair was also greasy and messy. You could even make a comparison to him and a vampire now. The pack knew he wouldn’t get better until they kill the Nogitsune. So they managed to kill the Nogitsune and hoped Stiles would get better now. 

When the battle was over, Stiles fainted right after and woke up a few minutes later, he was still in a bit of pain and cold. He only felt a little better. Did he need time to recover? Probably.  
“We’re alive. We’re all alive.” Stiles sighed with relief, his voice sounding a bit weak. Scott nodded.  
“Yeah.” Scott smiled slightly sadly. Lydia turned around, looking scared. Banshee senses? She suddenly ran out and Scott helped him up quickly. Stiles ran after her to the best he could without falling over. When he got outside he saw the silhouettes of Derek, Argent, and the twins. Lydia ran to sob on his shoulder. One of the twins were dead. Allison and now one of them. Stiles couldn’t tell which twin was gone however. Lydia let go of him a minute or two later to go to the twins. Scott followed, then Kira, then Isaac, then Stiles. 

They all had to eventually leave. Stiles decided to go first as he felt pretty tired.  
“I’ll drive you home Stiles, you still don’t seem 100%, so I need to make sure you get home alright.” Scott got out the jeep’s keys and they nodded to the others while walking away. 

Getting home seemed like a blur, Stiles barely remembers being in the jeep. He was too tired to think. It was when they pulled up that Stiles sort of clicked back into reality. He opened the door of the jeep to get out. Stiles was still a bit unsteady and he fell onto the ground. Scott slammed his door and rushed to Stiles’ side as he lay on the rocky concrete. The pain he was already feeling barely worsened at the impact.  
“Woah! Hey, dude! Stiles, you okay?” Scott kneeled at the side as Stiles pushed himself onto his knees.  
“M’fine. Just still a bit weak and tired..” Stiles sighed, using the jeep door to push himself up. Scott helped Stiles up too.  
“Let me help you to your bed then.” Scott smiled in sympathy. He closed the jeep door and locked it. Scott and Stiles made their way to Stiles’ bedroom. Stiles lay on his bed.  
“Scott, bro, you can go, I’ll probably be fine in the morning,” Stiles said sleepily  
“A-are you sure?” Scott heard his heart slowing into a relaxed state.  
“Mmm..” That was all Stiles could slip out before the tiredness took hold. Scott nodded. He placed a hand on Stiles’ hand. The black veins showed Stiles was still in pain, he was still really cold too.  
“Must just be a slow recovery.” He rustled Stiles’ hair. “You’ll be ok now.” Scott smiled and walked out of the room. The Sheriff was nowhere to be seen. Scott hoped he was okay as the Nogitsune mentioned capturing the Sheriff’s station. 

Scott had his motorbike parked outside of Stiles’ home and he rode to the station. He got there to find them hurt but celebrating. He went to find the Sheriff. The Sheriff found Scott first. Scott jumped in surprise.  
“Hey, Sheriff!”  
“Hey Scott, did you stop the demon?”  
“Yeah, I think Stiles is still pretty weak from it though. It’s only been an hour since we stopped it but he’s made no improvements healthwise. He seems worse..”  
“I’ll go and check on him soon.” The Sheriff looked slightly worried. “Thanks, Scott, go home and get some rest son.” The Sheriff patted Scott on the back, and Scott left the station to go home.

He hopped on his bike and went home. It took around fifteen minutes, but it passed quickly. He had a slight headache and his feeling over losing Allison was catching up to him again. He went upstairs and nodded off on his bed almost instantly.

Stiles woke up. He felt completely weak and in pain. Worse than yesterday. He could barely move. It was such an effort, his limbs felt like lead. He felt numb too. Was it because he also felt colder? He was vaguely aware of his shivering but the numbness washed the sensation out almost completely. He let out a few sobs and tried to reach for his phone. It was really close but took at least a few minutes to grasp his phone. Felt like minutes, anyway. He pulled his phone closer slowly, the screen was hurting his eyes a bit. He needed to call someone, anyone. Scott was first on his recent list, he decided to go with Scott for some reason. He saw his hands, they were shaking badly and with a touch-screen phone, it’s a bad combination. 

He managed to call Scott after what seemed like hundreds of attempts to just press the ‘ring number’ button next to Scott’s name. Stiles was still sobbing, he didn’t even know if he could talk with how shaky he was. He pressed his head against his phone. It went to missed call. Stiles tried to call again but gave up simply trying to press the call button. Luckily for Stiles, Scott called back a few minutes later. He managed to swipe the answer button just before it was going to cut off. He tried to speak but only pitiful mumbling between painful sobs and shaking came out.  
“S-Scot-t. I-” Stiles could barely force the words out, it was too much effort.  
“Stiles? Are you okay?” Stiles wanted to answer but he couldn’t seem to make any sound apart from his crying. “What’s wrong? Stiles!” Scott sounded desperate, but Stiles couldn’t seem to talk, he was too numb. “Alright, alright. Um. Hang on, I’ll be at yours in a second. Just hang on buddy..” 

It seemed like forever but also instantly that Scott came in through the window.  
“Stiles?!” Scott saw Stiles in bed. Stiles was shaking a lot and crying. Scott drained some pain but it didn’t seem to be doing anything.  
“I-I” Stiles sobbed. “C-ca-an’t mo-move w-wel-well.” Stiles cried out, he is supposed to be getting better. But, he wasn’t. He was going to die. He was almost certain, he wasn’t going to make it.  
“Hold on a sec buddy.” Scott rubbed Stiles’ hair to try to give him a moment of slight relief.  
Scott got his phone out and dialed Derek. Derek picked up almost instantly.  
“Scott, this better be good because I’m bus- wait is that crying I hear? Is that Stiles?”  
“Yeah. It’s Stiles’ crying. He’s not getting better.”  
“He’s still dying..?”  
“...That’s another way of pu-” Scott tried not to cry himself.  
“I’m on my way.” Derek interrupted him and cut the call off. Scott walked back to Stiles’ side. He sat down on the bed next to Stiles. He pushed his hand through Stiles’ messy and wet with grease hair.  
“S-Scott.. I-I’m g-g-going to d-die.” Stiles whimpered. “P-ple-please g-give m-m-me the b-bite..” Scott didn’t answer Stiles preposition.Stiles didn’t ask again, he just lay there in a big crying and pained mess. Derek didn’t take long to also come in through the window.  
“Does his dad know?” Derek immediately said. Scott shook his head. “Tell his dad. I’m taking Stiles to the loft. Tell everyone to go there too.” Scott nodded reluctantly. The Sheriff was downstairs  
“Hey Scott, is Stiles up yet? I know it’s been a hard few weeks but-” The Sheriff suddenly saw the worried look on Scott’s face. “Is he not getting better..?” Scott shook his head.  
“Derek is taking him to his loft.” Scott shuffled. “Do you want to come?” The Sheriff nodded. “We better go now. I also need to tell the others.” 

Scott and the Sheriff had driven to the loft, Scott text the others while they made their way there.  
<11:25> Get to Derek’s loft. Now. -Scott > The pack.  
Thank god for group messages. They walked inside and Stiles was on the couch. Clearly shaking, his face was somehow paler than yesterday.  
“Scott, can I talk to you a second?” Derek pulled Scott away and left the Stilinski’s in peace.

“Scott. You need to give him the bite.”  
“But- But it’ll probably kill him with how weak he is now!” Scott argued.  
“He’s already dying Scott!” Derek hissed back. Scott knew Derek was right but he wasn’t ready to give a bit. Scott was in denial. He only just lost the one he loved and was on the verge of losing his best friend.  
“Ok. I’ll do it..” Scott spoke reluctantly, he was close to breaking down. Derek just looked at him sadly.

The Sheriff kneeled in front of his son. He rustled Stiles’ sick feeling hair. Stiles had his eyes closed as he had passed out on the way to Derek’s. He opened his eyes after a few minutes.  
“D-dad..?” Stiles whimpered pathetically.  
“Son? How’re you feeling?” The Sheriff already knew the answer as he watched his son withering in front of him. Stiles’ breathing was fast as if he couldn’t catch his breath.  
“I-I ca-can’t mo-move much.. M-my limbs.. The-they f-f-feel so h-hea-heavy.. Th-they alm-almost f-f-fee-feel d-dead..” Stiles struggled to talk. A sentence which should take about six seconds took fifteen seconds and was quiet. The Sheriff was trying his best not to cry. He’d never seen his son so still. He wasn’t even this still when sleeping. He couldn’t lose his son. The only one he considered true family that was still alive. 

Lydia woke up with tears on her cheeks from the night before but she instantly got the feeling something was still wrong when she woke up just after 11. Something was still wrong. Someone was still about to die. Stiles. Scott’s text confirmed it. Something was wrong with Stiles. She rushed out of the house not caring about her looks. 

Kira was awake early, she had trouble sleeping. She must have dozed off sometime though as she suddenly awoke at her phone buzzing at a text she received. It was from Scott and it was telling her to go to Derek’s loft. The text seemed urgent as Scott didn’t use full stops often. She got up ready to go. Her parents were curious about where she was going, but she snapped at them saying she had to go urgently and left.

Isaac was up all night crying over Allison’s death. He lost track of time until his phone rang with the text sound. It was 11:25 and from Scott. It was telling him to go to Derek’s loft and now. He didn’t really want to go but it seemed urgent. So he forced himself to go. 

Ethan was already in Derek’s loft and was wide awake. He was also fully aware of the situation because of his heightened hearing and smell. He blamed Stiles for killing his brother. Stiles dying was what he deserved. He was out of sight as he didn’t want to get involved. 

Lydia was the first to arrive at the loft, closely followed by Issac and Kira who managed to bump into each other on the way. Lydia looked at Stiles shocked. She knew something bad was happening to him but she didn’t know what to expect. Kira and Isaac both gasped in shock. Neither were very close to Stiles, but he was still pack. 

Stiles felt himself about to pass out. Gravity suddenly seemed nonexistent, so did his surroundings.The Sheriff noticed Stiles’ eyes losing focus and struggling to stay open.  
“Stiles, son?” The Sheriff began to panic. Scott put his hand on the Sheriff’s shoulder.  
“He’ll be okay. I’ll make sure of it, sir.” Scott tried to hide the worry in his voice.  
“How long does he have..?” The Sheriff shed a quick tear.  
“He’s not dying this way. I’ll try to save him.” Scott looked at Stiles.  
“Do it now. Please..” The Sheriff had tears stored in his eyes.  
“I need to prepare for it and the changes. I’ll have to give him the bite. But sir, please understand, the bite might kill him..” Scott looked down.  
“...Give him the bite, he’s dying anyway, if it has the chance to save him, I want to take it..” The Sheriff sounded so hopeless.

Stiles opened his eyes a few hours later. He wasn’t able to move at all now. Scott heard his heartbeat. It was weak. Scott knew it was time. Scott moved closer to give him what he promised. Lydia, Kira, Isaac, Derek and the Sheriff watched. Scott moved his hand over Stiles' face. It was like ice, no pain came through his veins anymore.  
“It’ll be okay..” Scott didn’t want to give Stiles the bite but he had no choice. He grabbed Stiles’ arm. He saw Stiles' eyes move slowly to look at where Scott held his arm up. Scott closed his eyes as much as he could and sunk his fangs into the skin and thin muscle. Stiles closed his eyes and breathed out. Scott stood back and wiped the bite mark on Stiles’ arm. He stood back and waited. 

It was about 45 minutes before Stiles’ heartbeat began getting louder and more normal.  
“He’s gonna make it..” Scott smiled faintly. Another fifteen minutes and Stiles opened his eyes again. He gradually got stronger and was recovering. 

Two hours after the bite, he sat up on his own.  
“I’m alright guys.” Stiles smiled. “I’m not a fox anymore.” He looked at them and flashed his ice blue eyes. “I’m a wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr Moggymig and feel free to send me Teen Wolf prompts.


End file.
